Culpa do Deadpool - Starker
by lunak greenleaf
Summary: Ninguém precisava saber que Peter Parker era apaixonado por Tony. O garoto sabia esconder seus sentimentos muito bem quando estava perto do mais velho ou de outras pessoas. Tinha total controle sobre seus ciumes, e tentava convencer a si mesmo que o fato de Tony estar com Pepper não o machucava. Mas aí apareceu Wade Wilson em sua vida para bagunçar tudo.


**FIC PROIBIDA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS**

 **Sinopse** :

Ninguém precisava saber que Peter Parker era apaixonado por Tony. O garoto sabia esconder seus sentimentos muito bem quando estava perto do mais velho ou de outras pessoas. Tinha total controle sobre seus ciumes, e tentava convencer a si mesmo que o fato de Tony estar com Pepper não o machucava. Mas aí apareceu Wade Wilson em sua vida para bagunçar tudo.

[Também pode ser encontrada no Nyah! e no Spirit]

 **Personagens**

Anthony "Tony" Stark, Peter Parker (Homem-Aranha), Wade Willson (Deadpool)

 **Gêneros e avisos**

Drama, Famí lia, Lemon, LGBT, Slash, Yaoi, Álcool, Bissexualidade, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Insinuação de sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo

 **Aviso legal**

Os personagens encontrados nesta história ou universo não me pertencem, são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Mas os personagens originais são de minha propriedade intelectual.

História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Notas** :

Vai ter Spideypool, mas a fic é Starker.

Peter tem 20 anos. Se você tem algum problema com a diferença de idade entre eles é só não ler.

Tô fingindo que os acontecimentos do filme ainda não aconteceram. Por isso todos estão vivos, não juntos, mas vivos.

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Se existisse um modo de voltar no tempo com certeza, Peter voltaria no dia que conheceu Deadpool, o mercenário tagarela, e não sairia de casa. O cara andava atrás de si desde então tentando descobrir sua identidade secreta. Não contente com isso ele vivia dizendo o quanto achava sua bunda bonita, e Peter perdeu as contas de quantas vezes o tarado apertou sua bunda. Claro que isso durou até o dia que Tony Stark ficou sabendo e o ameaçou.

No momento Peter estava no apartamento de Wade. Andava de um lado para o outro nervoso e irritado. Estava sem a máscara pois o mercenário tanto insistiu que acabou descobrindo sua identidade. O dito cujo estava sentado em sua cama, uma pelúcia de unicórnio apertada contra o peito. Peter poderia até achar fofo se não estivesse com raiva do Wilson.

— Vamos lá, babyboy. — Wade insistiu. — Me perdoa.

Fazia horas que o Wilson estava pedindo desculpas pelo que fez no dia anterior. Ele não pensou que o que fez poderia deixar seu babyboy tão chateado.

— Não me chame assim! — apontou para o outro.

— Eu só queria te ajudar. — fez bico.

— Me ajudar?! — ergueu a voz irritado. — Wade você mandou minhas fotos para o Tony!

— Eu editei todas elas. Ele não vai saber que é você.

— Você é um idiota, Wade! — gritou. Estava a ponto de pela primeira vez matar alguém. E não sentiria culpa já que o outro tinha um fator de cura invejável e provavelmente não ia morrer. — Ele é Tony Stark. Acha que não consegue as fotos verdadeiras em minutos!? — parou de andar e sentou na cama do mercenário. Abaixou a cabeça contra as mãos. — Estou ferrado!

Wade ficou quieto só ouvindo suas vozes falando o quanto ele era um idiota. Peter se lamentava ao seu lado.

— Como vou olhar para o Tony agora? — os dedos correram em meio aos fios de cabelo e os cruzou atrás da nuca, mantendo a cabeça baixa.

— Eu...

A fala de Wade foi interrompida pelo toque do celular de Peter. O jovem apenas gemeu e deitou na cama do mercenário e se enrolou em posição fetal.

— Pete... seu celular… — Wade espiou o aparelho jogado sobre os pés da cama e viu a foto de Tony Stark.

— Deixa tocar. — Peter murmurou, sua voz saindo abafada por causa da posição em que se encontrava.

O celular parou de tocar, mas logo estava recebendo mensagens. Muitas. Peter esticou a mão pegando o aparelho e abriu as mensagens.

 _ **(Tony Stark, 15:30pm)**_

 _ **PETER PARKER! O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO!**_

 _ **VENHA PARA CÁ AGORA!**_

Peter estremeceu e resolveu nem abrir as outras mensagens.

— EU VOU TE MATAR WADE! — gritou.


End file.
